


Coitus

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Peggysous Trashcan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: coitus: from Latin: a uniting, from coīre to meet, from īre to goPeggy and Daniel take advantage of their weekend off.Chapter Three: Fellatio





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a similar story a long time ago for the Bones fandom and wanted to try it for Agent Carter. It will be five chapters long.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta truth-renowned for helping me take this leap into the Peggysous trashcan!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It all started with Daniel absentmindedly playing with the hem of her dress. They were pressed together close on his couch, talking about their day and his hand drifted over and began fiddling with the hem.

Peggy didn't think Daniel even realized he was doing it as he continued to talk about the bizarre thing Samberly had done that day. For her part, she was finding it hard to concentrate.

It slightly alarmed her, the thought that Daniel's absent-minded gesture could ignite such feelings of lust inside her. 

They had sex before of course.

Twice.

Both times hurried, both times satisfying but missing something. 

Tonight, however, there was no need to hurry. They had closed their latest case and had the whole weekend off. Peggy blushed as she thought about what this weekend could entail.

"Hot?"

Peggy pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at Daniel.

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you hot? You look flushed."

Peggy shook her head. "Oh it's nothing, I..."

She trailed off as she felt Daniel's fingers slip slightly under the hem of her dress. Her eyes widened and he smirked. 

So perhaps it wasn't so absent-minded after all.

Peggy leaned in towards Daniel as if to give her consent and his hands slid a bit farther up her thigh. 

"Daniel," she breathed as he felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes?"

"I...I just..."

She was at a loss of words already. This would never do. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Daniel's lips, hoping to convey what she was trying to say. 

He responded enthusiastically and soon they were kissing passionately. Peggy reached for Daniel's shirt but he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Not yet," he said, squeezing her thigh.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Slow," Daniel stated. "Let's go slow."

Peggy had a feeling that his definition of slow differed from hers and she knew she was in for an evening of delicious agony.

She nodded and Daniel kissed her, unhurriedly, as if he was planning on kissing her for hours. His hand moved up her outer thigh and then slid to the inside of her leg and back down again, not quite reaching the place she wanted so badly to be touched.

He moved his hand to her other leg and repeated the process, gently tickling her skin as he touched her. 

Peggy bit back a moan as she felt him press soft, wet kisses to the hollow of her throat. Her eyes were shut and she tilted her head, giving him better access. 

She squirmed in her seat as the teasing continued. 

She had to do something.

Reaching out her hand, she mimicked Daniel's gesture, rubbing her hand up and down his thighs. Her hand grazed his crotch area and he moaned. 

"Peggy," he said huskily.

"Slow," she replied, a teasing tone in her voice. 

If they were going to go slow, he was going to have to suffer as much as she was. 

Their lips met again and their arms wrapped around each other. Peggy practically melted into Daniel as they kissed. She felt him reach for her zipper at her neck and she moaned in relief. His hand grazed her bare skin and she shuddered. 

Finally, her zipper was all the way down, leaving her back exposed. She pulled back, breaking their kiss and reached for the buttons on his shirt but Daniel just shook his head and turned her around so that her back was facing him.

He then began to place hot, open mouth kisses down her spine. Instinctively she leaned forward as he continued his trail of kisses, all the way to the edge of her underwear and back again. Her body jerked as he nipped at her shoulder and lust flooded her body. 

Peggy groaned and squirmed in her seat as Daniel pulled the dress off her shoulders. She stood up, letting it slip to the floor and gave Daniel a sultry look as she gestured to the bedroom.

"In a hurry?" Daniel asked, teasingly.

"Yes," she replied honestly.

"Too bad," he said, patting the couch beside him.

Peggy huffed a little and sat down. Daniel chuckled and so did she and he pulled her into another kiss. 

She couldn't get enough of his kisses. They were like a drug and she needed more. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body and she clutched him tightly, never wanting to let go.

As he pulled away, she tried to steady her breathing and noticed Daniel was doing the same.

"Tease," she huffed as he began placing kisses along the side of her jaw.

"I just want to take my time," Daniel stated.

"So you've said," she replied. "But really, Daniel, we will be at this all....oh."

Her face flushed at the thought of them making love all night. 

"I was thinking more like, all weekend," Daniel said with a smirk.

Peggy laughed at that as she felt Daniel's hand slip into hers. He was always one part cocky, one part unsure and the combination endeared Peggy to him. She could almost admit to herself that these swirling feelings inside her were something akin to the L-word. But it was far too soon to be thinking of that. 

All she knew was that there was a fire in her belly, a rising need that she knew she couldn't contain and she wanted Daniel to touch her, over and over again.

And if his touch could incite this much in her while she was partially clothed, she couldn't imagine what was coming next.

But she was definitely looking forward to it.


	2. Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the awesome truth-renowned for being an amazing beta!

She was stripped down to her bra and her underwear whereas somehow Daniel was still completely clothed. She didn't mind however, as she was too busy feeling the full effects of Daniel's touch on her body. His hands were currently trailing up and and down her arms, causing her body to tingle. 

They travelled up once more and fiddled with her bra straps, pulling them down her shoulders. Daniel reached behind for the clasp and undid it, pulling her bra away. Peggy was vaguely aware that it landed on the coffee table. 

Her nipples hardened in the cool air and she felt a tad self-conscious until Daniel reached up and swiped his thumb over her left nipple, causing her to exhale sharply.

"Peg, you are so goddamn beautiful," Daniel said reverently, before placing a kiss over her heart. 

She pulled him up, meeting his lips with hers in a frantic kiss. She tugged at his shirt and ripped the top two buttons in her haste. Daniel responded enthusiastically, and she felt herself being pushed back into the corner of the couch. 

"Ruining..." Daniel managed to get out, between kisses. "Ruining my plans."

"I don't care," Peggy replied as she attempted to take the rest of his shirt off. She got the last button done and was about to push it off his shoulders before he pulled away.

"Daniel..." she said, surprised to hear a whiny tone in her voice. But really, she just needed him to get on with it already.

Instead, he moved off the couch and knelt on the floor. 

"What on earth?"

Daniel leaned forward and tugged on her legs a bit and she slid down the couch. Her right leg slipped off the couch as Daniel settled himself right in between her...oh.

"I...uh..." she stammered as Daniel pressed a kiss to the top of her underwear.

He looked up then and his expression turned to one of worry.

"You okay?"

Peggy nodded.

"Yes, it's just that...you see...I..."

"Have you never...?" Daniel trailed off.

Peggy nodded.

"Really Daniel, it's not necessary. You don't have to."

"But I want to," Daniel replied earnestly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't. But Peg, I really want to taste you."

She felt her legs turn to jelly at his words and a surge of heat flooded through her. Giving a quick nod, she then chuckled at the sight of Daniel's grin.

He tugged on her right leg and she lifted it, allowing him to pull her underwear down and off her legs. Peggy felt a jolt of excitement.

She may never have had this done to her before, but she suspected it was going to be very good indeed. 

He started with his hands, running them up the inside of her thighs and gently brushing against her curls. Peggy bit her lip as his mouth followed, placing kisses along her thighs. She squirmed as he got closer and her body shook as his tongue darted out to taste her. She let out a gasp when his lips touched her and her heart began to pound.

He pulled her a bit closer and used his fingers to spread her open. She felt vulnerable and self-conscious and oh, so good. Daniel began to lick her slowly and she felt as if she was going to come apart.

His tongue slid up to her clit and sucked gently and Peggy let out a moan. God, it felt so good. She was on fire and he had barely started. He began to lick a bit more persistently now and Peggy writhed on the couch. 

Her right hand went to her breast and she teased her nipple like she did when she masturbated. Her left hand threaded in Daniel's hair and he moaned.

Through her lust-filled haze, she realized he was enjoying this as much as she was. 

She was sopping wet and a brief thought fluttered through her mind about the state of the couch but she was not about to ask him to stop. The couch could be damaged for all she cared. 

Daniel's hands cupped her ass cheeks as he slipped his tongue in and out of her pussy, causing her to shout. 

She arched her back as he continued to fuck her with his tongue and she grinded against him. 

"Daniel...oh god..."

Why had she never done this before?

It was absolutely heavenly and the sight of Daniel enthusiastically licking her sent a jolt of electricity through her. She was going to have to insist on this regularly. She assumed Daniel wouldn't mind.

His tongue slipped out of her but was quickly replaced by his two fingers, sliding in her and making her body jerk in response. Peggy moaned and Daniel responded with a groan as his mouth descended on her clit. He began nibbling and sucking as his fingers slid in and out of her, first slowly and then faster and faster.

Peggy couldn’t stop the noises coming out of her mouth, nor the plaintive ‘please’ that escaped her lips. Daniel wasn’t quiet either and his moans filled the air. 

She felt a flutter in her belly which spread throughout her body and she knew she was close. Daniel knew it too and his fingers drove into her while he licked and sucked and made her shout his name.

Peggy was going to come and she needed it desperately. Her hands were above her head, gripping the back of the couch. Her body was arched and she was squirming in anticipation.

She was panting heavily now, moaning and begging for more. Daniel complied and soon waves of pleasure were cascading over her body, one after another after another and she was coming hard. She couldn't stop the cry that escaped her lips as she bucked her hips, demanding more. 

Her orgasm washed over her, filling her body with violent pleasure as she tried to catch her breath. Daniel slipped his fingers out of her but continued to lick and suck as her body pulsed.

Peggy's heart was pounding and she tried to breathe as the pulse between her legs began to die away. 

"Oh God, Daniel... That was..." She huffed as she tried to get her words out.

Peggy looked down at Daniel and smiled at the satisfied and slightly cocky look he had on his face. 

"Peg, that was incredible."

Peggy nodded, resting her head against the couch and closing her eyes for a minute. She had every intention of returning the favour once she caught her breath. 

Daniel, for his part, had gingerly gotten up off the floor and settled himself at the end of the couch. 

"Come here," Peggy said, attempting to hoist herself up. 

Daniel shifted over and Peggy sat up, immediately pulling herself to him. She kissed him hard, her hands roaming his body, attempting to touch him everywhere at once. Peggy tasted herself on his lips and she felt a jolt of arousal go through her.

She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you Daniel," she said. "That was absolutely quite amazing."

Daniel nodded in response, giving a little shy smile and her heart leapt. 

Lord, did she care for this man. 

Her smile turned mischievous and she slid off the couch and onto her knees in front of him.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

"Your turn," she said sultrily. 

It was payback time.


	3. Fellatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the awesome truth-renowned for being an amazing beta!

Peggy reached for Daniel's zipper and undid it slowly. She felt him tremble in anticipation and she had to admit to herself that she was looking forward to this.

Daniel had a look of rapt attention on his face as Peggy freed his cock from the confines of his pants. She didn't pull his pants down much further. She knew Daniel was a little sensitive about his leg and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

She paused for a moment to look at his penis. It was a nice size and pleasant to look at as far as these things go. He was already hard and her body shivered in anticipation. She loved the feel of him inside of her but that was yet to come. For now, she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

Peggy wrapped her hand around him and felt Daniel shudder. Already, his hands were balled into fists at his sides as Peggy reveled in the fact that it was her that was making him feel this way. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tip of his shaft, kissing it lightly. Daniel's body jerked and so she did it again, this time licking it slowly. She wanted to draw out the process, make him feel as much agony as she did.

Peggy continued to lick Daniel slowly as soft groans escaped from his lips. He spread his legs a little more and she rested one hand on his thigh as the other stroked him slowly. Finally, she let the head of his cock slip into her mouth and she sucked a little as Daniel jerked his hips in surprise.

She was equally surprised to find that she was enjoying this very much. Girls she had known talked about it being a chore but there was something about being able to make Daniel emit those groans and grunts that turned her on, more than she thought possible. And girls always complained that men were rough or pushy but Daniel was none of these things. 

Her body pulsed as she took him further into her mouth, letting him rub against the roof of her mouth. It wasn't just the taste of him or the feel of him, although she had to admit, that was quite enjoyable. 

It was the look on his face.

Currently, he had his head flung back and his eyes closed. One hand was gripping the arm of the couch while the other was balled in a fist at his side. He was breathing heavily and with every new lick or suck, he would let out a groan that would make her want to do it over and over again.

The look of absolute pleasure on his face made her want to keep going. Perhaps this is why he was so enthusiastic about pleasing her. It wasn't just the act of providing pleasure but of knowing that you are the one making them lose control.

Peggy pulled away and let his cock slip out of her mouth. She then licked him from base to tip and back down again. Her hand slid off his thigh and she stroked him as she watched his eyes open.

"Peg..." he groaned, his hand reaching out and caressing her face. A jolt of electricity went through her at his touch and she realized she wanted more.

Her lips wrapped around him once more and she felt Daniel's fingers slip into her hair. He wasn’t pushing her down though, rather it seemed as if he just wanted to touch her. Peggy looked up at him and in that moment was awestruck at the look of pure love and lust that was emanating from him. She moaned and began to move a little faster with her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

"God..." he gasped as Peggy continued to tease him. Her hand wrapped around him once more, stroking him as she sucked him, humming around the head of his cock. 

Daniel's hips thrust up and that only spurred Peggy on. Her precise movements became a little sloppy as she swirled her tongue around his head. Her lips moved down his shaft and back up, causing Daniel to grunt loudly. 

Peggy pulled away for a moment, and Daniel's hand fell away from her hair.

"Peg..." he whimpered.

"Daniel..." she huffed, realizing her breathing was quite rapid. "I just want you to know that I want this. I want to taste you."

Peggy felt both bold and a little shy in saying so but she wanted him to understand.

"Peg, you don't have to..."

"I want to," she interrupted. "I want to feel what it's like, I want to taste you...God, Daniel..."

Daniel's hips jerked at her confession and she immediately wrapped her lips around him once more. It seemed like an insatiable urge, this desire to give him the pleasure that he gave her. 

Peggy squeezed her legs together, her body pulsing as she began sucking hard and fast, savouring Daniel's cock as it slid in and out of her mouth. Daniel's hands slipped into her hair once more and she revelled in the way his fingers caressed her.

Daniel's grunts and groans were quickening along with her pace and she knew he had to be getting close. She resisted the urge to look down, wanting to see the look on Daniel's face when he came. 

"Peg...I...oh..."

The words barely escaped his lips before his body shook. His hips jerked and Peggy's mouth was flooded with his come. She swallowed quickly, watching as his body continued to shake. The look on his face was enough to ignite a tiny orgasm of her own and she squeezed her legs together as she continued to suck and taste him. It was warm and salty and not wholly unpleasant, despite what she had heard. Finally, he came down from his high and Peggy let his cock slip from her mouth.

She wiped her lips and shuffled her body so that she could rest her head against the cushion of the couch. 

"Peg, that was...incredible," Daniel said, his breathing still ragged. "I mean..."

Peggy looked up at him and smiled.

"I quite enjoyed myself as well," she replied. "Although I could do with a glass of water."

"Oh, right!" Daniel said sheepishly. "Let me just..."

He hastily pulled up his underwear and pants and readied himself.

"I can get it," Peggy said, unconvincingly.

Daniel chuckled.

"I'll get it. You sit on the couch."

He grabbed his crutch and headed for the kitchen while Peggy lifted herself up on the couch. She leaned back against it and she felt her eyes grow heavy. Suddenly she was exhausted. And while the main event was still to come (and Peggy did not want to skip that), a little break was in order.

And with that, Peggy fell fast asleep.


End file.
